Welcome Home
by Natanami
Summary: Canada hasn't been feeling very lively since France went off to war. So when America comes by to bother him, he does his best to ignore him. But how will he react when he learns that the war is over and his big brother is coming home?


"Canada!" America yelled as he slammed open the front door and ran through the house. He ran down the hall way and dashed up the stairs. "Canada! Wake up!" The boy slid to a stop in front of the other nation's door and proceeded to pound on it, yelling the other boy's name all the while.

Inside the room, Canada pulled the covers over his head. The last time America had bothered him he wanted to go camping in the middle of the woods. All that Canada wanted to do was remain in his room with Kumajirou as his only company. The shutters had been closed, to hide the light and the passing of time.

"Canada! Open the door! I have some really important news! Canada, stop ignoring me!" America yelled as he beat on the door. With his enthusiasm it was a wonder that America hadn't burst the door down yet.

"Go away," Canada mumbled, "nothing you could say will make me move."

"But Canada! The war is over!" America yelled.

"I don't care, go home," Canada said.

"Canada, don't you know what that means? England is coming back! The war is over!" America yelled.

"I don't care about England," Canada whispered. "I just want big brother France to return." America ignored him of course and sped up his pounding on the door.

"Canadaaaaa," the yank whined. "Get out here, think of how sad England will be when I'm the only one waiting for him. Canada. Canada. Canada. Canada! Canada! Stop ignoring me!" The northern country muttered in the harshest language he knew as he rolled out of bed, even stooping to making up new bad words. He opened the door so quickly that he was bopped on the head as America tried to continue pound on the door.

"Ow-"

"I'm so sorry Canada, are you ok?" America asked, as he grabbed the other nation's head and looked it over for bumps. "I didn't mean it; I didn't knock your brain out did I? I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Stay right here, I'll make it all better." He then kissed Canada on the head and ran off down the hall. Canada blinked as the younger boy disappeared.

"I'm not hurt that bad," he mumbled and looked down at his polar bear friend. "He makes such a big deal out of everything." Then he went back into his room and laid back down. A couple minutes later America ran back into the room with a wet rag.

"Keep calm Canada, I'm going to make everything better," America declared as he set the towel on the other boy's forehead. Then he stared expectantly at Canada, as if he expected the boy to get up and start dancing with all his troubles gone.

"America, leave me alone," Canada muttered, all he wanted was to return to his faze of half existence as he waited for big brother France to return.

"But I had something important to tell you," America said. "What was it?" He scratched his head as he tried to think.

"You already told me," Canada said. "England is coming home."

"I know isn't it exciting?" America exclaimed. "We should do something to commemorate his return. Throw a party, or something."

"I don't care about England. I want France to return," Canada said in the plainest terms possible, because otherwise America might not understand. Not that it really mattered because the other nation looked confused anyway.

"But England is coming home with France," he said. Canada just blinked and sat up.

"What?" he asked, not quite believing what he heard.

"England is coming home with France," America repeated. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before Canada broke out into a huge grin. He jumped off the bed and ran over to his wardrobe. In an almost giddy excitement he began throwing outfits into the room. A confused America slowly followed the other country.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to find something to wear," Canada said. America thought about it for a moment and then joined Canada at the wardrobe, though he just seemed to be throwing out random clothes.

"What are you doing?" Canada asked, staring at the Yank in confusion as what seemed to be his best clothes were tossed to the floor.

"Looking for clothes," America replied with a grin. "Wouldn't it be cool if we wore the same thing? We'd look like twins."

"But then how will France know I'm me if we look alike?" Canada asked.

"He won't ever confuse you for me," America said confidently. "No one can ever mistake the hero for someone else." Then he continued to rummage through Canada's wardrobe. Canada sighed to himself, telling himself that America was probably right.

"Hey, look at what I found," America said as he pulled out two gown looking items. They seemed really childish, and Canada wasn't sure he wanted that to be the first thing that France saw him in after such a long time.

"Well-"

"I knew you'd love it," America proclaimed and began changing right in front of Canada. Canada blushed slightly and quickly turned his back. Had England not taught America about how indecent it is to change in front of others?

"Aren't you going to get changed?" America asked as he approached the other boy. "Come on, they could be getting home any second now. Let me help you." And America helped Canada get dressed, much to the latter's complaint and disapproval. In fact, it was almost all the older boy could do to keep from dropping to his knees in embarrassment. The Yank didn't notice Canada's discomfort at all.

"We should have something to give them when they get off the boat," America said. "What's a good welcome present?"

"Flowers?" Canada suggested weakly.

"Perfect!" America declared. He grabbed the other nation's arm and dragged him off on a search for flowers. Luckily for poor Canada, France had planted plenty of rose bushes in the garden. After about half an hour of collecting the flowers, and carefully arranging them the two were ready to welcome the returning nations home. Of course Canada's flowers were more daintily arranged than America's. Then they sat and waited for the older nations to return. America was talking the entire time, but Canada wasn't really interested in what the younger boy was saying. His eyes were fixed on the horizon, waiting for some shape to break over it.

America jumped up as a ship became visible and began running about in excitement. His seemingly non-stop chatter speed up and he became almost impossible to understand. Canada simply smiled, his heart pounding in his chest. After a painstaking forty-five minutes two figures departed from the ship on two separate long boats. It wasn't long after that Canada was able to distinguish France and England.

When the boats were close enough, about twenty yards, America lost patients in waiting and ran out into the water to meet England. He ran, waving the collected flowers over his head. In return England sped up his boat and scooped the young country out of the water.

"I missed you America," England said as he hugged the young boy close.

"I missed you too," America said. "But I learned how to cook good food while you were gone. I can make some for you when we get back."

Then France's boat touched shore and Canada ran to his big brother. He wasn't nearly as fast as America, but he moved as quickly as he could. France jumped onto the land and rushed to meet Canada, pulling the young country into his arms.

"Oh how I missed you, mon petit," France whispered into Canada's ear.

"I missed you so much," Canada replied with tears in his eyes. "Promise me you won't leave me like that again."

"I swear, I will never leave you alone like I did," France said with a smile.

"Never ever?"

"Never ever," France promised. "Are those roses?" Canada smiled and nodded as he handed the collection of roses over to his older brother. France to the moment to smell the flowers and scooped the young Canada into his arms. "They smell lovely." Canada snuggled as close to big brother France as he possibly could and hugged him with all his might.

"Welcome home big brother," he said. France smiled.

"I am home now, aren't I?" he said, and he walked up to their house.

Disclaimer:

None of the characters belong to me, blah blah blah. I don't really feel like talking about how it doesn't belong to me. This story was inspired by the artwork done by my friend ruretto (.com/art/welcome-home-179961046?q=&qo=) She is an awesome artist, so check her out. I wanted to create a story based on an actual event when France and England go to war over something. Unfortunately the only war I could think of was were Canada was turned over to England because France lost. Since that didn't work with the fan art my friend drew I kind of just winged it, using the topic of war to keep England and France away from their young charges. I'm not really good at history (I'm kind of American that way) I figured that England and France went to war at some point in history and wanted to show their return to the Americas with their dignity intact. Mainly because that is how the picture looks and it was just so amazing that I had to write something over it. So if I'm completely wrong, historically speaking feel free to tell me, or comment if you want.


End file.
